Forum:Ragnabot 3 Discussion
Here is the official discussion page for anything Ragnabot 3 related that isn't related to the line-up - the discussion for that can be found here. Jimlaad43(talk) 14:27, June 12, 2019 (UTC) Judges Before we start Rantnabot, we need to decide on the judges. These will be the judges for both Rantnabot and Ragnabot 3 in full. The judges need to be people who are preapred to vote in every battle for the (most likely) 6-7 months this tournament could take. Who's up for it? Jimlaad43(talk) 14:27, June 12, 2019 (UTC) *I don't mind returning to my duties after Tag team.Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 14:39, June 12, 2019 (UTC) *I am happy to stay on as a judge. SpaceManiac888 (Talk) 14:45, June 12, 2019 (UTC) *I will be there. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'T'OAS]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'T']] 18:01, June 13, 2019 (UTC) :Diotoir, Space and Toast will be the three judges then. Jimlaad43(talk) 20:51, June 20, 2019 (UTC) Rantabot format There are a nice 16 antweight robots, which means we can play with the format a bit. Do we want to do it as just a simple head-to-head knockout tournament, or add some melees in there? Maybe Four 4-way melees with 1 or 2 winners, leading into a knockout tournament after that? Discuss below. Jimlaad43(talk) 14:27, June 12, 2019 (UTC) *Because some died quite quickly (and I did try to get battle images of ALL competitors in action) I feel a melee format maybe better personally. Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 14:41, June 12, 2019 (UTC) *I think a melee would be perfect. I'd be tempted to suggest have four melees, one winner from each, and then a final melee between the four winners, like the Mayhem tournament in Nickelodeon. Otherwise, something like the Second World Championship works. CrashBash (talk) 14:42, June 12, 2019 (UTC) *Melees are preferred, in the fashion CrashBash has suggested. SpaceManiac888 (Talk) 14:45, June 12, 2019 (UTC) *I'd still go for 1v1 battles myself, it is Ragnabot after all. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'T'OAS]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'T']] 18:02, June 13, 2019 (UTC) A 4-way melee format is winning it seems. I might do three rounds, all with 4-way melees. 2 robots win each fight, then the 8 remaining go into two more 4-way melees with 2 winners into a final melee with 4 robots to determine 1 winner. Jimlaad43(talk) 10:42, June 17, 2019 (UTC) :I might switch to 1v1s for two reasons. 1: it's a Ragnabot, so it makes sense to follow the same format. 2: It delays Ragnabot a tiny bit longer, meaning it's less main tournament for RAZ3R to miss when he eventually returns. Jimlaad43(talk) 18:06, June 26, 2019 (UTC) ::Suits me. Poor old Raz3r doesn't even have a Wi-Fi connection out in the States. Can we please call it Antabot though, Rantabot just sounds like a tournament for long-winded ranting. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'T'OAS]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'T']] 18:32, June 26, 2019 (UTC) :::But isn't that essentially what we'd be doing anyway? CrashBash (talk) 18:36, June 26, 2019 (UTC) ::::Well, I like Raz3r, so go ahead ;). SpaceManiac888 (Talk) 18:39, June 26, 2019 (UTC) Any planned blogs? I'm asking this to give people time to come up with a fun subject. Last Ragnabot, CrashBash ran a great blog comparing each robot's finishing position to their performance in Ragnabot 1 called For Better or For Worse. I kept track of the biggest scalps of each round with the RIP in Pieces award. I plan to run this again, and I'm sure Crash will be interested in doing the same again. But this is a call for anyone else who wants to keep track of something, make predictions or whatever. Discuss any ideas you can think of. Jimlaad43(talk) 14:27, June 12, 2019 (UTC) :Would it be possible to run a Top 96 competition prediction blog, where people can guess where they think each robot will finish overall, then points given for each correct guess. I was thinking 96 or 64 because 96 seems too many, but it's all the heat winners. Or does it all seem too much? Adster1005 11:29, December 15, 2019 (UTC) ::Feel free to start one yourself if you want. That reminds me though... Jimlaad43(talk) 14:12, December 15, 2019 (UTC) Awards The Ragnabot 3 awards will be run again at the end of the tournament. Jimlaad43(talk) 14:27, June 12, 2019 (UTC) Sweepstake Once we reach the Quarter-Finals stage, I will do a Sweepstake draw again. Before that there's no point. If someone wants to run a 1-robot sweepstake in their blogs from the start though, that could be fun! Jimlaad43(talk) 14:27, June 12, 2019 (UTC) :Will this be the Quarter-Finals (64 machines) or Melees before the Quarter-Finals (96), as we kinda use both QF & QQF sometimes. Adster1005 23:21, October 31, 2019 (UTC) ::I'm going to do sign ups around the last heat, and I'll decide once we have a good number signed up whether to do 64 or 96, depending on the number of sign ups and which it divides into better. Jimlaad43(talk) 00:06, November 1, 2019 (UTC) Interchangeable weapons rule Something I think we need to have in writing for this tournament. Jimlaad43(talk) 18:04, June 13, 2019 (UTC) *Only interchangeable weapons seen in the arena can be judged. Weapons like the large spinners Tornado and Storm 2 trialled cannot be judged as we never saw them in the arena. *For a robot with Interchangeable weapons, assume it will use the one that it would win the fight with. I don't want to see a vote like "If Tornado used the scoop it could win, but I think it would use the drum so would therefore lose the fight". If one version would win - that is the one the team would install. Series 10 Arena, but... We will be using the Series 10 arena, but I want to make some things clear and different, so here's the rules and my reasons: Ragnabot 3 takes place in the Series 10 arena, but the Doom Dial only opens the pit. Rogue House Robot and the Fog of War will not be used. The Floor Flipper will also be restricted to its Classic Series role, where it will not activate whenever a robot drives over it or is pushed on, and will only be used on dead robots once they are officially eliminated. *Rogue House Robot and the Fog of War are both so random and not really effective, so it makes sense to just make the button a pit opener. Once open, the pit will stay open for the whole bout. *The Floor Flipper will not fire every time a robot goes on it, regardless of if they drove on themselves or were pushed, or tactically want to be flipped. If we have a battle between like Series 2 or 3 robots, especially ones without flippers (For example, Death Warmed Up vs Excalibur), we don't want the fight to be decided by one pushing the other onto the flipper and exploiting its lack of srimechs. The spikes can stay active like they were because they were slow and not too tall. This means we still have an active lifting arena hazard that isn't OP to the wrong robots. *The floor will be considered a Schrödinger's floor, which is simultaneously metal and wood, and changes underneath each robot depending on if it is a Classic or Reboot robot to suit which floor they were designed for. This will avoid any confusion over switching of floors. *We will also have Schrödinger's House Robots in the fights too. The House Robots in the CPZ's will be an appropriate era to the robot being pushed in. So pre-weight increase robots will have to deal with chainsaw Matilda for example, Series 6 robots could find themselves against Growler and reboot robots have to deal with reboot House Robots. I hope these make sense, feel free to challenge any of these rules or suggest any more that make sense. Jimlaad43(talk) 21:30, June 26, 2019 (UTC) :I agree with everything except the House Robot rule. When voting in matches where I believe the CPZ is important, I just assume that any potential, relevant House Robot is there, regardless of whether they are Reboot or Classic era. Makes it easier for me. SpaceManiac888 (Talk) 21:33, June 26, 2019 (UTC) ::So, another case of Schrödinger's House Robot then would be the suggestion? Jimlaad43(talk) 21:39, June 26, 2019 (UTC) :::Indeed. SpaceManiac888 (Talk) 21:06, June 28, 2019 (UTC) Melees format The first round after the Heats is not the Quarter-Finals, but a group of 3-way melees to remove a third of the qualifiers from the heats, to get us down from 96 to 64 robots. These melees will be 3 robot battles with 2 winners, so only one robot goes out in all of these. I will be conducting all these melees in a separate page to the Quarter-Finals, so we don't get them necessarily linked to each other. It means that the first quarter of melees won't end up as the robots in the Quarter-Finals (unless random.org throws that up out of the blue). Jimlaad43(talk) 15:39, July 24, 2019 (UTC)